Turn 25-1 (R2Remake)
Turn 25-1 is an appendix chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs during Turn 25. The story depicts Kallen and Kaguya discussing the former's allegiance and her decision to become Lelouch's caretaker. Plot As Kallen showers, still recovering from her wounds from the battle against the Damocles, her painkillers begin to wear off. She bears the pain, believing it to be her deserved punishment. Outside the camper where Lelouch and Kallen are staying, Kaguya speaks with Sayoko, attempting to confirm whether Kallen has gone mad and become a suicide risk. Sayoko assures her she's fine as Lelouch has made it past his critical state and will surely live. However, Sayoko is still concerned about her emotional state, remarking that Kallen has only used painkillers once for when she attended Ougi's wedding. Kaguya decides to speak with Kallen. Inside the camper, Kallen and Kaguya meet and discuss the situation. Kaguya says that Kallen should get some rest, but Kallen insists that she must continue to look after Lelouch, both for herself and for Nunnally. Kaguya asks why Kallen has decided to identify as a Britannian, whether it's a personal choice or due to the minority law. Kallen says it's both, admitting that she does wish to be a ward until the age of 21 under Japanese law. In spite of Kallen's devotion to Lelouch, Kaguya asks why she was so quick to repudiate Japan. Kallen hands Kaguya her mother's suicide note and explains that, although she hated Britannia at first, she now understands that not all Britannians are evil. She also says that, in contrast to Ougi in the others, she learned everything about Zero and became disgusted with the others when they betrayed him. Kaguya says that she understands Kallen's motivations now, but counters that, although Lelouch's desire for vengeance against his family was convenient for them, he created too many lies and subterfuge. Kaguya then asks Kallen if she's really sure she wants to become Lelouch's caretaker, suggesting that she may change her mind upon recovering from the trauma of losing her mother. This causes Kallen to snap and attack Kaguya, but Sayoko holds her back before she can reach her. Kallen screams at Kaguya, claiming that she is trying to dominate her and thinks she knows everything while never getting her hands dirty. Kallen also protests that Kaguya never really cared about Lelouch and she was the one who was there for him when he lost the people he cared about. Finally, Kallen settles down and apologizes for yelling at Kaguya. Kallen breaks down in tears, admitting that she always refrained from admitting her feelings for Lelouch and was jealous of C.C., but now she truly wishes to stay with him as she has no one else. Kaguya understands the depth of Kallen's feeling and promises that she will become Lelouch's caretaker. Before she leaves, Kaguya comments on Sayoko's pregnancy, asking if this is the reason she wishes to serve Nunnally. Sayoko replies that she will also serve her mistress, but she does also wish to live in a place where her child's father will be remembered as a hero. As Ougi chauffeurs Kaguya, he asks if she was able to dissuade Kallen from becoming Lelouch's caretaker. Kaguya replies that, if there is anything he wishes to say to Kallen, he had better do it soon as she has definitively proved that she must be the one to look after Lelouch. Kaguya then insinuates that Ougi must understand as he betrayed Zero for Villetta's sake. Ougi denies her claims, saying he did it to protect the Black Knights, but inadvertantly confirms his betrayal to Kaguya. She chides Ougi, saying that he knew Lelouh wasn't Japanese and, therefore, wouldn't understand their ideologies, and yet he continued to work with him without discussing it. She says that the Black Knights will be disbanded and they are lucky that none of them will end up on trial. Kaguya thinks to herself how prepared Kallen is for her new life, as she saw books on first aid and various activities in the camper. She also considers a pregnancy book that she assumed belonged to Sayoko, but then realizes it must have belonged to Kallen. In any case, she knows that Kallen will not fight anymore and hopes that Lelouch will requite her love.